Pourquoi pas?
by padminirogue
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard, Dumby en fan des moldus, et je sais vraiment pas faire les résumés...Lisez! Vous verrez bien!
1. Prérentrée

Bijour tout le monde! Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic! Comment ça il n'y a personne? Personne? Vraiment personne???

Mais si, mais si, je suis sûre qu'il y a des lecteurs dans le coin. Pour les (gentils) lecteurs égarés qui se retrouveraient par hasard sur cette page, lisez, après tout c'est pas si long que ça...et après vous voyez le petit bouton en bas? C'est la dessus qu'il faut appuyer pour laisser une review, c'est tout simple et garanti sans danger!

Sinon, tout les personnages (a part Emma) sont à moi, euh non, justement, NE SONT PAS A MOI! Ils sont à la grande, merveilleuse, talentueuse...(la liste est longue) JKR et je ne me fait pas d'argent sur cette fiction, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, mais pas étonnant!

Bonne lecture à tous! Et soyez indulgents...

Il était une fois, au nord de l'Ecosse, une immense lande quasi-désertique où se dressait un grand château. La majorité des gens ne pouvait voir cet étrange bâtiment, qui semblait d'ailleurs tout droit sorti des rêves d'un architecte un peu fou.

Le château de Poudlard était en effet protégé par de nombreux sorts, qui allaient des plus simples sorts d'incartabilité aux plus complexes sorts de magie blanche, posés par le professeur Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur du collège.

En effet, la grande forteresse de Poudlard, entourée d'une vaste forêt (interdite, n'est ce pas ?), accueillait depuis de très très très (etc...) nombreuses années tous les jeunes sorciers anglais, afin d'assurer leur apprentissage. Et aussi, en ces temps troublés, leur protection.

A quelques kilomètres de la, se trouvait un petit village, dont la rue principale était bordée de nombreux magasins. En cette fin de journée, bien que le soleil soit encore haut, les rues étaient désertes. Depuis que le nouveau ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, avait confirmé le retour du redouté Lord Voldemort (enfin, il avait confirmé le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui...), dés 17h30, les rues se vidaient, et même si il restait parfois quelques rares retardataires, les villes et villages anglais semblaient tous simplement abandonnés.

----------------------------------------

Dans leurs bureaux respectifs, les professeurs Mac Gonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick préparaient les derniers détails avant la rentrée. En tant que directeurs de maisons, ils devaient revoir l'organisation des dortoirs, l'accueil des nouveaux élèves et les emplois du temps.

Le directeur, pendant ce temps, seul dans son bureau, songeait a cette année à venir, se demandant si elle marquerait enfin la chute du plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, souhaitant que les nombreuses attaques des mangemorts qu'il prévoyait ne seraient pas trop meurtrières. Espérant simplement que le jeune Harry Potter arrive un jour à accomplir la prophétie et a faire triompher le coté lumineux de la F... (oups, pardon, le coté des gentils quoi...).

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte, sortant ainsi le professeur Dumbledore de ses sombres pensées. Les quatre directeurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle entrèrent alors dans le bureau du directeur.

« Tout est près ?

-Oui

-Oui

-Oui

-Oui

-Bien. Vous l'aurez compris, cette année sera sûrement une des plus dures que nous auront à traverser. Avec le retour de Voldemort, les attaques vont se multiplier. Je pense que, malheureusement, de nombreux élèves perdront un ou plusieurs proches. Ça a toujours été la tactique de Voldemort. Affaiblir l'ennemi, en lui causant le plus de douleur possible. Vous savez tous qu'il est très dur de perdre un parent. La plupart de nos élèves sont très jeunes, aussi, je vous demande d'être à l'écoute et je compte sur vous pour les aider à traverser au mieux ces épreuves. »

Trois des quatre professeurs acquiescèrent en silence, tandis que le professeur Rogue marmonnait quelque chose qui devait ressembler à : « A l'écoute, à l'écoute, et puis quoi encore ! Pourquoi pas organiser une thérapie de groupe pendant qu'on y est ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! »

« Vous avez dit quelque chose, Professeur ?

-Constatant que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, il répondit rapidement : Non, non, rien, monsieur le directeur.

-Bien, assez parlé de choses malheureuses, vous avez tous été mis au courant de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève dans nos murs. Miss Bonaparte arrive de Beauxbâtons, elle entrera directement en sixième année, mais devra être répartie comme les autres élèves. Elle traversera le lac avec Hagrid et les premières années. Le responsable de sa nouvelle maison se chargera de lui donner tous les détails utiles.

Pour terminer cette réunion, nous allons revoir le programme de cours. Cela fait plusieurs années que je visite des écoles moldues, et j'ai décidé de mettre en application certaines de leur méthodes d'enseignement. Je souhaite que les élèves participent plus pendant les cours, vous pouvez, pour ce faire, organiser des exposés, des expositions qui seront affichées dans la bibliothèque (grognement du professeur Rogue). Si vous avez d'autres idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Je voudrais aussi que vous organisiez des cours de soutiens, entre les élèves, que les meilleurs aident les moins bons, cela sera bénéfique à tous, (re-grognement du professeur Rogue).

Enfin, en ces jours sombres, j'aimerais sincèrement qu'un fort rapprochement entre les maisons soit observé, j'ai bien compris que les élèves ne franchiraient pas ce pas tout seul, ce sera donc à vous, les professeurs, de donner l'exemple.

Professeur Rogue, TOUT ce que je viens de dire est évidemment valable pour vous. Je voudrais donc qu'à l'avenir, vous évitiez d'enlever des points à Gryffondor pour le simple plaisir d'embêter Harry. (Rogue eut la délicatesse de paraître gêné).

Cette discussion est clause, je vous laisse tous retourner à vos occupations.

Severus ! J'oubliais, si vous pouviez préparer de la potion Tue-Loup... »

Le regard du maître des potions se fit interrogateur, puis il comprit : « Bien, monsieur le directeur. ».

Puis il sortit du bureau et rejoignit ses cachots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Prêts à partir?

Un nouveau chapitre...J'veux des coms, sivouplait !!

Dans leurs chambres respectives, au Terrier, Harry, Ron et Hermione se lançaient dans la préparation de leurs valises. Ils devaient partir le lendemain matin pour Poudlard, et ils n'étaient pas, mais alors, absolument pas près.

Les jumeaux étaient arrivés quelques jours plus tôt, et la fête qui s'était organisée pour fêter l'ouverture du magasin leur avait pris tout leur temps.

Néanmoins, malgré ce retard considérable, la fête avait été bénéfique. Tous les habitants du Terrier, ainsi que leurs invités, avait profité de ces quelques jours pour se détendre et oublier un temps la guerre et ses horreurs.

Au cours de cette fête :

-Bill et Fleur avaient annoncés leurs fiançailles

-Les jumeaux avaient à peu près réussi à convaincre Molly que « marchand de bonbons et de farces et attrapes » était un bon, et surtout, un VRAI métier. (De toute façon, elle avait pas trop le choix)

-Le trio avait surpris le professeur Rogue entrain de mettre discrètement des bonbons dans sa poche. Le même professeur avait ensuite sursauté en entendant Harry, qui n'avait finalement pas pu retenir son fou rire.

Harry n'avait pas ri depuis la mort de son parrain, malgré les très nombreux (et très vains) efforts de ses amis.

Ils avaient quitté Poudlard à la fin du mois de juin. Harry était très affecté par la mort de son parrain. Il avait du passer quelques jours chez les Dursley, mais avait rapidement pu rejoindre le Terrier. Il aurait pu s'installer dans la maison de Sirius, dont il avait hérité, mais l'idée d'habiter dans l'ancienne demeure de son parrain, sans lui, lui était insupportable.

Les premiers jours au Terrier avaient d'ailleurs été très durs. Rongé par la culpabilité et par le chagrin, Harry était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, seul, pendant une semaine. Il avait à peine mangé pendant cette période.

Pour le faire sortir de la pièce qu'il voulait faire devenir son tombeau, Ginny, Ron et Hermione avaient du menacer Harry de se laisser mourir de faim à leur tour.

Harry avait fini par sortir. Il était toujours dans une grande détresse émotionnelle et refusait d'évoquer tout ce qui avait, de près ou de loin, un rapport avec Sirius ou le ministère.

Néanmoins, il avait compris une chose fondamentale, ses amis étaient toujours là, eux, et ils le soutenaient.

Harry avait donc décidé de vivre, non pour lui, mais au moins pour eux.

Les semaines suivantes n'avaient pas été pour autant joyeuses. Harry parlait peu, ne mangeait pas beaucoup plus et ne souriait pas du tout. Ses amis ne savait plus quoi faire, Ron et Hermione avaient beau lui répéter en long, en large et en travers que personne ne lui en voulait et qu'ils l'avaient tous suivi de leur plein gré parce qu'ils étaient un groupe, qu'ils étaient ses AMIS, Harry réfutait leurs arguments, se traitant d'imbécile et d'irresponsable. Il était même quasiment convaincu de devoir aller se rendre lui-même à Azkaban pour avoir fait risqué leurs vies à tous.

C'est pourquoi entendre ce rire fut libérateur pour tous les sorciers présents. Même inconsciemment, ils savaient tous que le moral et la bonne humeur d'Harry étaient très importants pour le combat final. Combat qui ne tarderait sans doute plus, avec la confirmation du retour du Sorcier-Pas-Mégalo-Qui-Essaye-De-Contrôler-Le-Monde.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qui se passait, le silence se fit soudainement, ce qui aida sans doute Harry à se calmer. En effet, tous le regardait...

Ce jour marqua sans doute une sorte de renaissance pour Harry. La vie était et serait dure, mais il avait finalement décidé de se battre envers et contre tout, et de gagner ce combat.

Et s'il restait maigre et peu bavard, dans son regard s'était allumé une étincelle qui promettait de ne pas s'éteindre de sitôt.


	3. Tout quitter?

« Mais maman

« Mais maman ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre chez Cassandra ? Ses parents sont d'accord, je te promets, et de toute façon, on vivra à l'école la majorité du temps alors...  
-Emma, je t'ai dit non, c'est non! Ton père et moi partons vivre en Angleterre, il est hors de question que tu reste ici. De plus il est hors de question que t'installe chez Cassandra, je sais bien que c'est ta meilleure amie et ses parents sont très gentils de t'avoir proposé cette solution...mais tu ne peux pas aller t'installer chez eux comme ça...  
Et puis je suis sûre que tu vas adorer Poudlard, tu pourras te faire de nouveaux amis et... »

La femme s'arrêta de parler, cela était désormais inutile, sa fille ayant quitté la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers son mari, qui sortait de la cuisine, portant un lourd carton :  
« Oh, Paul...tu crois qu'elle finira par accepter notre décision ? Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si compliqué, même si je me doutais qu'elle le prendrait mal.  
-Tu t'en sors très bien ma chérie. Et puis, tu sais, je pense qu'une fois installée, elle arrivera bien à s'y faire. En plus, les déplacements sont beaucoup plus simples et rapides avec vos...pouvoirs.  
-J'espère que tu as raison... »

FLASH-BACK (mercredi)

« Euh, Emma, je...nous, enfin...  
-Papa, j'ai pas toute la journée là ! Tu voulais me dire quoi ? Grouille-toi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Cassandra, et elle doit déjà m'attendre !  
-Oui, à ce propos, j'aimerais que tu rentre plus tôt ce soir. Emma, ta mère et moi avons décidé de...partir d'ici. On part vendredi, toutes tes affaires devront être prêtes !  
-Partir ? Mais...oh, vous avez enfin décidé de partir en vacances? C'est super génial ça ! On va où ?  
-En Angleterre. Mais, Emma, je suis désolé, ce ne sont pas des vacances...On déménage.

Emma regarda son père, incrédule. Déménager ? D'accord, pourquoi pas. Mais en Angleterre...

« Je ne viens pas !  
-Je te demande pardon ? C'était au tour de Paul Bonaparte de regarder sa fille comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait vu un ronflak cornu devant la maison. »

Grand, mince mais athlétique, les cheveux grisonnants, Paul Bonaparte était le seul moldu de sa famille. Il avait découvert les pouvoirs magiques de sa femme une dizaine de minutes avant leur mariage, lorsqu'elle était entrée à toute vitesse dans sa chambre pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser sans qu'il soit au courant de ce petit...détail.  
Malgré le (très très très très) gros choc causé par la révélation de ce secret, caché depuis des années par la femme qu'il aimait, il l'avait épousée comme prévu, et ils vivaient depuis lors dans une petite maison au bord de la mer près de Marseille avec leurs deux enfants, Emma et Valentin.  
Les deux enfants avaient bien sûr hérité des pouvoirs de leur mère et Emma avait commencé ses études à Beauxbatons. Valentin quand à lui suivait toujours des cours dans une école moldue en attendant d'être suffisamment âgé.


	4. Destination ailleurs

Bien loin du Terrier, de Poudlard, et même de Voldemort, dans une maison au bord de la mer, au deuxième étage, plus exactement, une jeune fille faisait ses bagages

Bien loin du Terrier, de Poudlard, et même de Voldemort, dans une maison au bord de la mer, au deuxième étage, plus exactement, une jeune fille faisait ses bagages. Elle s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre, et regarda au loin, laissant son regard se perdre dans l'écume des vagues. De sa chambre, elle apercevait la plage, cette plage où se trouvaient ses plus beaux souvenirs, et où, la veille, ses amis lui avaient organisé une fête.

Elle s'en allait. Emma n'avait pas voulu leur en parler, trop triste de devoir les quitter, de devoir tout abandonner pour un pays inconnu, une autre maison, une autre langue, une autre école...et plus personne de connu à ses cotés, plus personne pour faire les quatre cent coups, plus personne pour se balader sur le littoral en plaisantant et en profitant des dernières minutes de soleil...plus de littoral non plus, remarque.  
Seule sa meilleure amie, Cassandra, était au courant, elle avait même proposé à Emma de l'héberger, au moins le temps de terminer ses études. Bien entendu, ses parents avaient refusé...  
Alors, tout en sachant que son amie détestait les adieux, Cassandra avait organisé une fête, elle avait contacté tous leurs amis, leurs amis moldus, de la région, qu'elles continuaient à voir bien qu'elles passaient la majorité de l'année à Beauxbatons, dans le nord, mais aussi leur amis sorciers, qui étaient venus de toute la France pour lui dire au revoir.  
Ils s'étaient promis de toujours rester en contact, de ne pas s'oublier, de se revoir souvent, mais Emma savait que ce n'était pas vrai, seuls les plus proches resteraient, enfin, elle l'espérait...

C'est sur ces sombres pensées d'ennui et de solitude que la jeune fille terminait de remplir sa malle, ramassant les derniers objets qui trainaient encore sur le bureau.  
La chambre était presque vide, seuls restaient les meubles qui seraient acheminés plus tard dans la nouvelle maison. Les armoires étaient vides, les tiroirs ouverts, débarrassés de tout leur contenu. Emma se retourna alors vers la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, le miroir en pied qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.  
Elle s'approcha doucement, et pris le temps de s'observer. Plutôt mince, de taille moyenne, elle portait un jean et un simple tee-shirt, sa tenue de prédilection. Sa mère essayait désespérément de lui faire porter des jupes, mais elle avait toujours refusé. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, ils avaient commencé de repousser et sa coupe courte et ébouriffée commençait à retomber malgré la laque, il faudrait arranger ça...  
Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude, marqué par la fatigue mais il y avait toujours cette petite étincelle de détermination au fond de ses yeux verts.

A ce moment là, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper timidement à la porte et son petit frère passa la tête par l'embrasure.  
« Euh, Emma ? Tu es prête ? Maman m'a dit de...enfin...il faut qu'on y aille.  
-Oui, oui, j'arrive. Attends, viens voir par là. (Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit.). Je sais que je n'ai pas été géniale, comme grande sœur, ces derniers temps, toujours à faire la tête et à râler mais...enfin, tu vas sans doute trouver ça idiot...mais je voulais te dire que si tu as besoin de moi, d'aide ou de conseils, vu que tu vas rentrer en première année, ou si quelqu'un t'embête ou quoi que ce soit, ou même si papa et maman, ou cette maison te manquent...enfin...je voulais juste te dire que je suis là.  
-Je sais bien, grande sœur. Il marqua une pause. Et moi, j'essaierais d'arrêter de faire comme si je te connaissais pas... » Il avait prononcé ces mots sur le ton de la rigolade, comme pour casser la « solennité » des paroles d'Emma.  
Elle le regarda en souriant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis déclara « Bon, on ferait bien d'y aller, sinon maman va encore criser... »  
Elle se leva, attrapa sa guitare et sortit de son ancienne chambre sans se retourner, en poussant doucement Valentin devant elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et ne purent retenir leur surprise. La pièce, comme toutes celle qu'ils venaient de traverser, était vide. La cheminée, où trônaient fièrement les nombreuses photos de famille, était nue, tous les bibelots et souvenirs, ramenés d'un peu partout avaient aussi disparus, sans doute soigneusement rangés dans un carton.  
La maison où ils vivaient depuis seize ans, ainsi dépossédée de tous leurs objets personnels, semblait abandonnée.  
La famille sortit dans la rue, Paul Bonaparte referma le coffre de la camionnette louée pour l'occasion, puis ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes, à contempler leur ancienne maison, qui semblait déjà ne plus leur appartenir.  
Finalement, ils montèrent dans le véhicule, et quittèrent la ville, puis la France, pour un petit village au Nord de l'Angleterre.


	5. Un nouveau départ

Le voyage avait été long

Le voyage avait été long. Et rien de passionnant. Traverser, en voiture, la France entière puis une partie du Royaume-Uni n'était pas une partie de plaisir...  
Il faut dire qu'après avoir tenté de jouer au Monopoly dans la voiture, compté les voitures rouges, violettes et multicolores, joué avec les lettres des plaques d'immatriculations, révisé leurs départements, imaginé des scénarios de vie plus abracadabrantesques les uns que les autres (bah quand on s'ennuie...) et malgré les nombreuse pauses, l'ennui avait rapidement gagné tous les membres de la petite famille...  
En effet, malgré la majorité de sorcier dans la famille, ils vivaient principalement comme des moldus, ce qui impliquait les déplacements en véhicule motorisé à quatre roues.  
Emma et Valentin avaient donc vu disparaître le soleil du sud, remplacé au fur et à mesure par un ciel plus gris et nombres nuages. Ils avaient également dormi, discuté, s'étaient disputés à plusieurs reprises, avaient mangé des « dragibus », des « chamallows» et des « oursons en chocolat à la guimauve », des chips, des « pépitos », ils avaient évoqués des souvenirs, puis imaginé la vie anglaise, avaient ensuite révisé leur anglais, et étaient enfin arrivés.

Ils avaient passés une nuit à l'hôtel, puis avaient passés une semaine à s'installer dans leur nouvelle maison.  
Emma avait repeint les murs de sa chambre avec une peinture magique qui pouvait changer de couleur à l'infini, selon l'humeur, malheureusement non pas du propriétaire mais de la peinture elle-même, qui avait finalement opté, pour le plus grand désespoir d'Emma, pour un rose fuchsia relativement...rose et flashy...  
Elle avait donc affiché aux murs de nombreuses photos de ses amies, de sa famille et de ses idoles (histoire de recouvrir un peu le carnage...). La guitare était calée dans un coin, le miroir avait trouvé une place non loin de la fenêtre, les livres avaient regagné la bibliothèque et de nombreuses feuilles et partitions s'entassaient déjà sur le nouveau bureau d'Emma.  
Dans le reste de la maison, les objets aussi reprenaient leurs places, les cadres aux murs, la vaisselle dans le placard, le linge dans les armoires, à force de travail, la maison devint rapidement habitable et les petites habitudes revinrent également.  
Cependant, si leur vie était la même qu'auparavant, il leur manquait quelque chose, un élément qui rejoignit finalement la famille, un peu plus tard dans la semaine.

En effet, quelques jours plus tard, la grand-mère d'Emma vint visiter la maison, ou plutôt vérifier que l'installation était parfaite, elle inspectait toujours chaque pièce quand elle leur rendait visite, inutile donc de préciser qu'elle allait tout contrôler dans la nouvelle maison. En fait, la seule raison qui empêchait Emma de tout simplement se carapater pendant la visite de sa grand-mère était l'ami qu'elle ramenait avec elle, sa présence étant peu pratique pour un déménagement et un trajet aussi long.

« Tagada !! » Le cri d'Emma indiqua à toute la famille que l'invitée était finalement arrivée...les commentaires qui suivirent les informa aussi que, contrairement aux recommandations de sa petite fille, et comme à son habitude, l'animal avait été enfermé dans un panier.  
Ils arrivèrent tous dans le salon et virent une petite boule de poil, maintenant libérée, bondir hors du panier et grimper se pelotonner sur l'épaule d'Emma, tout contre son cou.  
« Tu m'as manqué, Tag ! Voila, mamie chérie, ici c'est le salon, ne t'en fait surtout pas, toutes les photos ont été replacées exactement comme avant, au millimètre près, et la table de la salle à manger est également parfaitement centrée dans la pièce. Sur ce je vous laisse, appelez moi pour déjeuner... »

La jeune fille remonta ensuite rapidement dans sa chambre, suivie de près par Valentin, qui, lui non plus, ne tenait pas vraiment à subir les nombreux commentaires que sa grand-mère ne manquerait pas de faire concernant l'orientation d'un meuble, la couleur d'un mur ou encore la présence d'un livre oublié sur une table. A ce moment précis, les quatre membres de la famille pensaient exactement la même chose « Alala, mamie et son soucis de la perfection... »

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda distraitement ledit Tag visiter sa nouvelle maison, sautant de meuble en meuble, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, sa grande queue touffue balayant l'espace au passage, puis revenir s'installer doucement sur les genoux de sa jeune maitresse. La jeune sorcière regarda alors plus attentivement l'animal qui l'observait de ses petits yeux dorés puis lui caressa doucement la tête, sa fourrure avait toujours ces délicats reflets roses qui lui avaient valu son nom.  
« Nous voila de retour à la maison, Tag, et bientôt, c'est une nouvelle année qui commence, je me demande ce qui nous attends... »


End file.
